Blades of Chaos
The Blades of Chaos were a pair of chained blades that were fashioned by the God of War, Ares. Ares had those blades made for a servant who would prove worthy of his service. Those blades were the first pair of chained blades that Kratos used in the'' God of War Series. History The Blades of Chaos were forged at the darkest depths of the Underworld by Ares himself. They were imbued with fire, which allowed them to ignite with every attack that the user performed. The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack, which allowed fluid movement no matter who wielded them. The chains of the blades were permanently seared onto the forearms of the wielder, which served as a reminder of their oath to the God of War. The chains could only be removed either by the God of War himself, or when the wielder's time of servitude ended. However, when their creator is dead with the servant still owning them, they can be removed or equipped, whenever needed. After Kratos pledged his life to the God of War, Ares had his Harpies fetch the Blades of Chaos and bestowed them on the Spartan as weapons worthy of a God's Champion. After Ares decimated the Barbarian forces, Kratos used his new weapons to slay the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos continued to utilize the Blades during his time of servitude to Ares and the Gods - even against his own wife, Lysandra, and daughter Calliope, whom he unknowingly killed while he was in a god-driven rage that was set by Ares. Kratos, at the peak of his task to kill the God of War, had the Blades of Chaos stripped away from him after he defended his family in one of Ares's Illusions. With the Blades taken away from him, Ares manipulated the Blades to once more kill Kratos' family, while a helpless Kratos watched in horror. After the fall of Ares, the Blades were never seen again, but Kratos was soon granted the similar Blades of Athena. Several years later, Kratos had found the Blades of Chaos and brought them with him to the Norse realm, where he would eventually hide them under the floorboards of his cabin, until his son Atreus fell ill due to the contrary natures within him. Learning that the main ingredient needed to treat Atreus was in Helheim where the ice properties of the Leviathan were useless, Kratos acquired the blades again and rebinds their chains to his forearms in order to use them once more. As opposed to the Leviathan, which gives off the power of ice, the blades give off the element of fire. Once upgraded progressively, the Blades change gradually in appearance, restoring the cracked Greek blades into a more Nordic one, while adding Nordic-style glyphs similar to the Leviathan that glows fiery orange when ignited, and small runes written in Old Nordic on the edges of each Blade. The hilts become gold in color and gains two slots on the skulls' eyes for Runic Attacks; one for light and one for heavy, while also allowing Kratos to change the pommels for different attributes. Kratos can also infuse the fire of his left Blade to his shield, before slamming it to his foes, dealing massive damage. The Blades, via a Runic Attack called Meteoric Slam, can summon a meteor shower of fire that deals Burn damage to enemies. After meeting Brok in Helheim, the blades are also upgraded to temporarily contain the Winds of Hel. Attacks Ascension ''Level 1 *'Olympic Fury' - A quick combo that hits surrounding enemies. Square, square, square, square *'Olympic Fury' (Air) - While Airborne, a quick combo that hits surrounding enemies. Square, square, square (Air) *'Bravery of Hercules' - A powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle *'Bravery of Hercules' (Air) - While Airborne, a powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle (Air) *'Olympic Ascension' - A powerful attack to launch enemies and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in an explosive finish. Square, square, triangle ''(Note: can stun enemies when performed sometimes, allowing Kratos to use them as a battering ram)'' *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Hyperion Charge - '''A powerful sprint. '''L3 *'Hyperion Ram' - (While sprinting) A powerful ram attack that sends enemies flying back. Square *'Hyperion Slam' - (While sprinting) A powerful ground slam that clears enemies. Triangle *'Hyperion Uppercut' - (While sprinting) A powerful punch that lifts enemies off the ground. O''' *'''Spartan Escape - Kratos evades out of the way. R3 *'Orion's Harpoon - '''Kratos' throws out his chain to harpoon an opponent. '''R1 *'Orion's Harpoon (Air) - '''Kratos' throws out his chain to harpoon an opponent. '''R1 (Air) Level 2thumb|link=File:Ascension_Blades_of_Chaos_LV2.png *'Spartan's Revenge''' - Kratos performs a powerful counterattack when hit during this stance; Can also deflect back enemy projectiles. L1 + X *'Cyclone of Fury (Ground or Air) - '''A flurry of hits that pushes enemies away. '''Hold Square' *'Increased Damage' Level 3thumb|link=File:Ascension_Blades_of_Chaos_LV3.png *'Spirit of Hercules''' - (While rage is active) A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. '''''Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - (While rage is active) A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle, triangle, square *'Olympic Ascension' - A powerful attack to launch enemies and jump into the air; Increased range. Hold triangle *'Falling Helios - '''Kratos performs a powerful multi-hit attack in mid-air.' Hold triangle (Air)' *'Increased Damage''' Level 4thumb|link=File:Ascension_Blades_of_Chaos_LV4.png *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - A powerful chain attack after evading. 'Right Stick, hold square' *'Rising Helios''' (Evading) - Kratos performs a powerful multi-hit attack after evading. Right Stick, hold triangle *'Apollo's Ascension' (Evading) - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. Right Stick, hold X *'Increased Damage' Level 5thumb|link=File:Ascension_Blades_of_Chaos.png *'Athena's Blessing '-' Magic orb release when Rage of the Gods is active. '''Rage Upgrade *'Athena's Revenge' - Increase Stun amount delivered to enemies. N/A *'Increased Damage' Chains Of Olympus Orb Costs * Level 1 - N/A * Level 2 - 2650 orbs * Level 3 - 4850 orbs * Level 4 - 8750 orbs * Level 5 - 11250 orbs Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While airborne, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air.' ''Hold triangle' *'Orion's Harpoon''' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Plume of Prometheus - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. '''''Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times.'' L + square'' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square *'Increased Damage' Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L + O *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Increased Damage' Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Increased Damage' God of War Orb Costs *'Level 1 - '''n\a *'Level 2''' - 1,500 Orbs *'Level 3' - 2,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 5' - 9,000 Orbs Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X '' *'''Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Hades' Reverse - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. '''''L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage ' *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 *'Rage of the Gods'. Level 3 *'Increased Damage ' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Kratos swings his blades around him multiple times. '' L1 + square'' *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - A counterattack after parrying your foe. Square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Increased Damage ' *'Rising Helios' - A Multi-hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - A Multi-hit air attack ends with an explosive finish. L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi-hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles' Flip' - While Evading, press X to perform a backflip attack. R3 + X *'Tempest of the Fates '(see Rage of the Gods) Level 5 *'Increased Damage ' *'Lance of the Furies' - Kratos slams the ground to send a shockwave that damages enemies caught within. Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Lance of the Furies (Air)' - In the air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash a powerful attack. Square, hold square *'Athena's Blessing' (see Rage of the Gods) God of War (2018) Level 1 (Melee Combat) *'Rushing Chaos' - While sprinting, Press R1 to execute a powerful double-slash attack that staggers an enemies. R1 (XP Cost: 500) *'Rising Fury - Hold R2 to performs a powerful attack that launches enemies into the air. ''R2 ''(XP Cost: 500) (Elemental Combat) *'Spear of Chaos' - While aiming, Press R1 to impale an enemy and yank them towards Kratos. '''''R1 *'Immolation' - Perform attacks in quick succession without sustaining damage to power up the Blades of Chaos and inflict BURN damage on every hit. Bonus ot LUCK and RUNIC. (XP Cost: 1500) *'Elemental Slash' - Aim and Press R2 to perform a powerful sweeping attack that inflicts heavy BURN damage. R2 (XP Cost:1500) Level 2 (Melee Combat) *'Plume of Chaos - Press R2 during the second-to-last light attack combo to add a Heavy Combo Finisher. ''R2 ''(XP Cost: 1000) *'Whriling Chaos' - Hold R1 to perform a powerful attack that strikes all enemies around Kratos. ''R1 ''(XP Cost: 1000) (Elemental Combat) *'Furious Immolation' - Increase the amount of Immolation gained on every successful Blades hit. (XP Cost: 2000) Level 3 (Melee Combat) *'Chaos Slam' - While sprinting, Press R2 to leap into the air and perform a powerful chain-slam attack. '''''R2 (XP Cost: 1500) *'Spinning Chaos Strike' - While evading, Hold L forward and press R1 to perform a leaping spin attack. L + R1 (XP Cost: 1000) *'Retreating Slash' - While evading, Hold L back and Press R1 to attack all enemies in a large radius. L + R1 (XP Cost: 2000) (Elemental Combat) *'Elemental Surge - '''After impaling an enemy with the Spear of Chaos attack, Hold R1 to send an Elemental wave of energy down the chain, blasting and launching the enemy into the air. 'R1' (XP Cost: 3000) *'Elemental Explosion''' - Increases the size and damage caused by the Elemental Surge explosion, launching all enemies in range and inflicted BURN damage. (XP Cost: 2000) *'Elemental Charge' - Aim and Hold R2 to charge up BURN damage that is inflicted on impact. R1 (XP Cost: 2000) Level 4 (Melee Combat) *'Chaotic Ramage - Switch stances by pausing momentarliy after any Blades of Chaos attack. Once in a new stance, Press R1 to perform a flurry of close-range attacks. '''''R1 (XP Cost: 3000) (Elemental Combat) *'Engulfing Spear' - The Spear of Chaos attack creates a minor fire explosion on contract, lnflicting BURN damage. (XP Cost: 3000) *'Elemental Overcharge' - While aiming, Hold R2 to charge the Blades of Chaos even further and release a powerful Elemental Slash inflitcting massive BURN damage in a wide area. R2 (XP Cost: 4500) Level 5 (Melee Combat) *'Chaotic Frenzy' - Increases the number of strikes in the Chaotic Ramage attack. (XP Cost: 1000) *'Chaotic Flurry' - Switch stances by pausing momentarliy after any Blades of Chaos attack. Once in a new stance, Press R2 to perform an explosive triple-stab dash attacks. R2 (XP Cost: 1500) *'Chaotic Concussion' - Press R2 after the Chaotic Flurry attack to perform a powerful follow-up stab that plants a detonating bomb on any enemies hit, inflitcting additional BURN damage. R2 (XP Cost: 1500) (Elemental Combat) *'Essence of Athena' - Permanetly increases LUCK by 10. (XP Cost: 10,000) *'Essence of Ares' - Permanetly increases STRENGTH by 10. (XP Cost: 10,000) *'Essence of Zeus '- Permanetly increases RUNIC by 10. (XP Cost: 10,000) Gallery Untitled 3ares.png|Kratos using the Blades against Ares File:Choas.png|The Blades on Kratos' back Blade of chaos.png|Kratos' reflection on the blood-stained Blades of Chaos 919864 20050318 790screen015-1-.jpg|The Blades of Chaos in-game, from the original God of War Blades_of_Chaos_(God_of_War-_Ascension).JPG|Kratos wielding the Blades in God of War: Ascension 7154465323_499852e1ea_o.jpg|The "new look" Blades from God of War: Ascension Blade of chaosGOWA.png|The new Blades of Chaos Blades of Chaos Upgraded.png|The fully upgraded Blades of Chaos from God of War (2018) Blades of Chaos8.jpg|Blades of Chaos levels in Ascension Trivia In General * The Blades of Chaos and the Leviathan were the only primary weapons that Kratos wielded in the series that were not given to him by Athena and were instead given to him by Ares, and the latter by his second wife. * The Blades of Chaos were the most used pair of blades in the series and were used as main weapons in 4 occasions: God of War: Ascension, God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War (2005) ''and ''God of War (2018), ''tying with the Blades of Athena. There are several models of the Blades of Chaos: (Also note that upgrading the blades also changed their models.) ** the in-game models from ''God of War & God of War: Chains of Olympus, the HD cutscene model ** the revamped model from God of War: Ascension" ** The Nordic Model, of varying pommels from God of War (2018) * In every God of War Game, the Health/Magic/Red Orb Indicator was shown in front of a blade model. In God of War, God of War II, and God of War: Chains of Olympus, it was most likely to be one of the Blades of Chaos, but in God of War III and God of War: Ascension, it seemed to be a non-specified blade. It was interesting to notice that in Chains of Olympus, once Kratos started to slice his enemies, the Health/Magic/Red Orb Indicator started to get stained with blood, which grew in intensity as Kratos continued to hit his enemies, only to get "clean" again after a certain amount of time elapsed after not attacking. * After Kratos attacked with the blades, he still held them, but when Kratos moved (jumped, walked, or ran, but did not evade), the blades then instantly rested on his back and his hands did not actually move when that happened. However, that was fixed in God of War III, and God of War: Ascension. God of War (2018) fixed the goof of the blades instantly being held when attacking, the same with the Leviathan Axe, animations of him sheathing his Blades and the Axe were made when opening chests, climbing ledges etc., unsheathing his weapons after doing these activities. * When any of the Blades rested on Kratos' back, no chains appeared to connect them to his wrists. It was possible that the magic of the blades, and all of Kratos' blades, that the chains on his wrists connected to the blades only when the blades were held in hand. It should also be noted that the blades rested on Kratos' bare back with no way of being held there, though that was most likely by the developer's choice. ** When the blades rested on Kratos' back, in-game, they were positioned with the ending points of the blades pointing sideways or away from each other and one of the skulls were atop of the other. But in pre-rendered cutscenes, the points face each other, in God of War (2018), the Blades slant on the left, the right blade upside-down. * The Blades of Chaos also secretly appeared in specific scenes in God of War II and God of War III . That was either an Easter Egg that was left by the developers or were unnoticed goofs. * In God of War II, all power levels of the Blades of Athena went back to the minimum when Kratos drained his powers into the Blade of Olympus. The same happened in God of War III when Kratos fell into the River Styx, but it was not known how and why the same happened to the Blades of Chaos between God of War: Ascension, God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War and God of War (2018). * According to the European PlayStation Blog, Kratos was set to use "the deadly chained Blades of Chaos" in Ghost of Sparta, despite the fact that Kratos lost them in the previous game. That was shortly thereafter corrected to the Blades of Athena. * The Blades of Chaos appeared in Calypso's Trophy Case in the ending of Twisted Metal (2012), which was a part of another franchise that was directed by David Jaffe. In God of War (2005) * In the pre-rendered cutscenes of God of War, the design of the blades was rather inconsistent as they appeared unfinished in certain cutscenes. That was probably an oversight of the developers. *With each level upgrade, the Blades of Chaos changed shape slightly, as did the color of the flame that surrounded the chains and the Blades themselves. That persisted in subsequent God of War Games. *Those blades had a demonic red-orange glyph pattern on them in-game and grew in size and area as they leveled up. However, in the pre-rendered cut-scenes, they did not appear, except in God of War: Ascension. *In the Novel, it was revealed that the Blades of Chaos were forged by Hephaestus, but in the first game, it was mentioned that they were made in the Underworld by Ares. It was unknown which of those claims was canon. The Forge was located in the Underworld, so both could have been accurate. *The Rampage of the Furies Move in the Blades of Chaos differed largely from the Blades of Athena. Using BoC, Kratos swung his blades in a sideways, but downward slashes; with the BoA, Kratos swung his blades in uppercut slashes. That difference in the moveset was maybe due to a slight difference in shapes. In God of War: Chains of Olympus * In Chains of Olympus when executing a cyclone of chaos, if done at a close enough distance from an enemy, it chopped off their head and yielded magic orbs. In God of War: Ascension * In God of War: Ascension, the looks of Blades altered drastically when they leveled up. * In every God of War Game, including Ascension, Kratos always had the tradition of holding his blades in forward position. However, in one of the pre-released video captures (requested by Sony) where Kratos was at one point of fighting the infected head of Aegaeon the Hecatonchires, he was seen pointing his blades backwards. * The final unlockable attack for the Blades of Chaos in God of War was "Lance of the Furies" (L1 + O). That was very similar to the "Rage of Ares" magic attack in God of War: Ascension. In God of War (2018) * In God of War (2018), Kratos uses the blades of his own free will this time. * The blades appear to be in their cutscene Greek model design albeit cracked down and rusted slightly, before Brok and Sindri upgraded them into their Nordic look. This can possibly explained by the fact that when Ares ripped them off his arms he took away their powers, or simply rusted over time. *It is unknown how Kratos found or recovered his personal weapon after Ares used them to kill his family within the illusion in the first game. *Interestingly, during the vision in Hel where Kratos kills Zeus, he is shown holding the Blades of Chaos rather than the Blades of Exile, which were the blades used throughout God of War III, he also wore the Golden Fleece which was supposed to be destroyed by his father back then. *Unlike previous games, the flames of the Blades of Chaos can actually burn enemies, depending on a specific Runic Attack. *Of all the three primary and Greek weapons Kratos possessed, the Blades of Chaos outlived all of his previous weapons from the Greek era in usage, including the Blades of Athena, which as the Blades of Exile, were abandoned by the Spartan after killing Zeus, their fate unknown. Site Navigation de:Chaosklingenpt-br:Lâminas do Caos Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War (2018) Weapons Category:God of War (2018)